Modern communication devices (e.g., smart phones and other handheld communicators, tablet computers with communication functionality, etc.) often possess multiple network interfaces for use with different network technologies having different connectivity characteristics. The different network technologies may each have, for example, different delay, throughput, and reliability characteristics. A mobile device that is connected to a remote source node through both a 30 network and an IEEE 802.11 wireless LAN may, for example, observe different usage costs and quality of service through each interface. It would be desirable to be able to utilize multiple available network resources to carry out a data transfer operation for a communication device to, for example, increase throughput, decrease data transit time, and/or make efficient use of available resources. It would also be desirable if this could be done in a reliable and efficient manner that takes advantage of already existing communication techniques and protocols.